ABSTRACT The Clinical, Laboratory and Data Management Core (Core B) provides the infrastructure for ensuring consistent acquisition of clinical data, samples and sample derivatives for the laboratory studies proposed in CRISP2. Additionally, because significant experience and expertise resides in Core B(1-6), it will serve to validate and disseminate new protocols for sample acquisition, processing or analysis should needs arise. Core B also serves as the base for inflammatory cytokine endotyping assays that serve all projects in the proposal. To achieve these goals, Core B encompasses three major components ? clinical, laboratory and data management? that will provide infrastructure, training and expertise. Although functioning as a de facto center since 2004, the core was formally established in 2012 to support CRISP1. These services will be maintained to provide optimal support to CRISP2, upgrading as necessary to continue providing comprehensive and integrated clinical, laboratory and data management.